Lady of the ring Ruby Baggins
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: What if Frodo was a girl? What do you think will hapin? Fem!Frodo no pairings as of yet!


**Hi I can't find any Fem!Frodo so i though I would make my own I don't own LOTR! ****Everyone knows that tall hobbit girl well I'm making her as tall later on. She's also half human her mum was just a really short. Sadly her mum died when she was three.**

* * *

Our story starts in a meadow full of green a bright blue sky above, suddenly a gust of wind it leads us to a tree, under this tree sat a girl reading a book. She had shoulder length dark brown curly hair, and blue eye's as bright as the sky above. Her name Ruby Baggins, Ruby wasn't your average shyer girl. She liked to play pranks on the hobbit's with sticks up their rear-end's, she also liked to train.

Ruby trained in magic, sword fighting, and the bow, as well as other thing's such as the axe, swimming, and running. Once she had the bright idea to put honey all over herself and knock over a hive. Ruby wasn't perfect no, everyone wanted her to be like the other village girls. Most of the said village girl's couldn't fight or run to save their lives.

Ruby also hated the color pink and dresses with a passion! If anyone so much as put ether or gods forbid both in her arm's length she would take it and burn it and if burning didn't work she would find something else. Ruby slammed her book shut she bolted, we follow her to a dirt road just as a wagon came into view.

''Halt! Who goes there?'' Ruby questioned the old man, the old man had a pointy grey hat, a long grey beard, and was wearing grey robe's.

''An a stemmed wizard.'' He replied this made Ruby grin a grin that threatened to split her face in half.

''Gandalf!'' Ruby yelled jumping onto the wagon and hugged him, he laughed heartily hugging her back.

''Ruby I can remember how long it's been!'' Gandalf said chuckling as she let go.

''Will you tell me about your adventurers?'' Ruby asked as they were passing a house.

A few children ran after shouting that Gandalf was back and calling out to him, Gandalf chuckled as a few fireworks went off, both Ruby and Gandalf laughed as the kid's were in aww yelling things like 'Cool' and other thing's. Gandalf was getting to the end of a story as they came to a house in a hill.

''Bye Gandalf see you at Bilbo's party!'' Ruby said grabbing her bow and arrows before running off.

Gandalf walked up to the small dark blue door and knocked.

''Who is it. I don't need no strangers wishing me a happy birth day!'' Came an annoyed voice from behind the door.

''How about old friends?'' Gandalf said lightly amused.

The door opened to reveal a short man with light brown hair, and brown eye's.

''Bilbo!'' Gandalf greeted his old friend.

''Gandalf?'' Bilbo asked un shore at first then his eye's light up. ''Gandalf!'' Bilbo cried hugging the man.

''Oh.'' Gandalf said from the force patting Bilbo on the back.

''Come in! Come in I'll make us a cup of tea.'' Bilbo said showing his old friend in.

Gandalf being both a very tall man and not a hobbit had to lower his head so as not to bump his head. After talking for a while they came to the subject of the ring.

''Bilbo about the ring.'' Gandalf said making him stop for a moment.

''I be leaving it with Ruby.'' Bilbo said sighing.

''It's for the best.'' Gandalf said.

Seen change to later that night on a hill with a nice view of the party.

''Watch this.'' Bilbo said puffing on his pipe a ring was formed.

''I can do better.'' Gandalf said taking a puff and blowing a ship that sailed through the ring, making Bilbo laugh.

''Oh bravo!'' Bilbo said amused.

Down in the party Ruby was drinking with her best friend, said best friend was watching a girl.

''Oh come on Sam just dance with her!'' Ruby said pushing a nerves light curly haired boy to a tall girl that smiled and danced with him.

Ruby laughed amused at her blushing friend clapping with the music. In a tent two hobbits were looking through the fireworks.

''This one is good right Pippin?'' asked the hobbit with lighter hair.

''No its too small Merry.'' Pippin said picking up a big one that had caught his eye, tt had a dragon shape. ''This one!'' Pippin said jumping out of the box and running.

''Oh that's a good one!'' Marry said as Pippin lit it, it started smoking.

''Get rid of it!'' Pippin hissed tossing it to Marry.

''You get rid of it!'' Marry hissed back they argued about it till it went up there face's black from the smoke.

Bilbo was walking up to the stage when Ruby saw it just like a dragon.

''Bilbo get down there's a dragon!'' Ruby said pulling him down.

''Dragon there are no-'' He stopped as the dragon made of fire flew over their heads.

It flew up and then boom it exploded, everyone clapped and cheered at this. Ruby found it amusing, Gandalf found Marry and Pippin and grabbed there ears and pulled them to a tent then wincing in pain. After Bilbo hand finished his speech and turned invisible, Gandalf had spoken to Bilbo. A few hours later Ruby came in.

''What's this?'' Ruby asked herself picking it up she frowned this ring was evil.

Ruby walked to the next room and saw Gandalf walking up to him he didn't turn but puffed on his pipe for a moment.

''Ah Ruby.'' Gandalf said smiling.

''This ring's not right it feel's dark.'' Ruby said making him frown.

''You sense it to?'' Gandalf asked in mild surprise.

''I learned magic years back I know enof to tell.'' Ruby answered a slight grin covering her face.

''Really?'' Gandalf asked smiling.

''Bilbo left right?'' Ruby questioned face turning to one in thought.

''He did and left that to you.'' Gandalf said making Ruby frown.

''Gandalf I will not use this ever! Could you do some digging on cursed rings?'' Ruby asked the man making him look up.

''I was going to do just that.'' Gandalf said surprised at her sharp sense as to ask this.

''I will keep it safe but it would be best if you hurry who knows what might come for it. To think Bilbo was so careless.'' Ruby tutted putting it in a envelope and sealing it closed.

* * *

A year later Gandalf came Ruby saw him and raced to her house it was late, Ruby walked in and saw Gandalf.

''The ring show it to me!'' Gandalf getting right to the point making Ruby frown.

''What did I do with it last time we met?'' Ruby questioned.

''You put it in an envelop.'' Gandalf answered seeing what she was doing.

''Good some idiot tried to pass as you.'' Ruby said pulling it out of a trunk.

''You really didn't touch it.'' Gandalf said seeing the dust.

''Of course not! It could be like a beacon for all I knew!'' Ruby said handing it to him.

Gandalf through it in the fire Ruby was hoping for it to melt but no such luck. She pouted slightly at this glaring at the ring that dared not to melt.

''Wait for a few moments.'' Gandalf said making Ruby sigh.

''I was hoping for it to melt.'' Ruby stated glaring slightly making him chuckle.

He took the ring out of the fire and Ruby put her hand out as he let it drop in her hand.

''It may be evil but cool!'' Ruby said looking at the markings. ''Is this elvish?'' Ruby asked looking at it like it would burn her to death at any moment.

''Why yes it is can you read it?'' Gandalf asked mildly surprised.

''_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. __One Ring to rule them all, One ring to find them; One ring to bring them all __and in the darkness bind them.'_' Ruby said in a mix of aww and wanting to put it back. ''The dangerous things are the most beautiful.'' Ruby sighed.

''That is true.'' Gandalf agreed.

''So we have to destroy it right, and we have to take it to Mordor that's the only way.'' Ruby said putting it on a chain. ''If we don't at least get it out of the Shire someone will come for it and kill everyone!'' Ruby said just as there was a rustling in the bushes.

Gandalf walked slowly and it whoever it was with his staff, there was an 'ow' making Ruby sigh.

''Sam! What in Mordor are you doing?'' Ruby asked as Gandalf lifted him by his shirt.

''I was just going to knock when I heard voice's I wanted to make sure you were ok!'' Sam said rubbing his head.

''You going to come or are you staying here?'' Ruby asked picking a bag a filling it with thing's she would need.

''It would be best if Sam came with you as I can not go.'' As Gandalf said this making Ruby stop for a moment.

''I don't know we need a meeting place.'' Ruby said packing food and money in another bag.

''The Prancing Pony is where we shall meet in a day's time.'' Gandalf said Ruby thought for a moment before packing a few map's.

''Right and if you're not there?'' Ruby questioned making him sigh.

''I have a friend going there he will meet you if I can't.'' Gandalf replied, Ruby nodded adapting that.

''I should be able to pick him out from a crowd.'' Ruby said adding some thing's she could sell if need be.

''You are to bring the ring to the Elves in Rivendell that is where I will be if we miss each other.'' Gandalf said.

''I understand.'' Ruby said closing the last of the bag she had packed.

Weapons in her pocket's shrunken so if needed she could just send a bit of magic and weapon appear her size. Ruby posed as a pain shoot through her head, she closed her eyes the worried voices of Gandalf and Sam blurring before she opened her eyes.

''Stixs I forgot that!'' Ruby said. ''How could I forget? Oh ya that potion duh.''

''Ruby my girl what are you talking about?'' Gandalf asked.

''Remember when I said I felt like I forgot something? I just remembered it all.'' Ruby shrugged. ''No biggy.''

Ruby and Sam started walking with Gandalf to a point.

''Don't use the roads.'' Gandalf said before he left on his way.

''Let's go.'' Ruby said and they started walking.

_**Too be continued...**_

* * *

**Hi hope you liked XD. R&R**


End file.
